Alex Rider: Alex and a new agent?
by Harri B
Summary: Alex is asked to go on a mission, this time with another teenage agent. What is the secret that Mr Blunt. Mrs Jones and the whole organization hiding from him and who is the strange man watching him?, Love, Romance, who knows? Read on to find out.
1. The question

Alex Rider: Alex and a new agent

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Anthony Horowitz and everyone else associated with Alex Rider. Please make another Alex Rider film, Alex Pettyfer is so hot!

Anyone who would like to be my beta, just send me an email. Thanks.

Alex Rider, teenage spy of MI6 walked into Mr Blunt's office.

"Alex, my dear boy" he said.

"Mr Blunt" said Alex

"Please Alex have a seat" he nodded at the chair

"Thanks" he sat down.

"Can I get you anything? Water or something?"

"No thanks" said Alex

"Well Alex how's school?

"It's o.k. but you didn't bring me here to talk about school, what do you want Mr Blunt?"

"Alex please I don't have a ulterior motive"

"Right" said Alex rolling his eyes

"Actually there is one thing… we need your help Alex".

A/N: If you want me to update, I need reviews!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Surprises

Alex Rider: Alex and a new agent

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Anthony Horowitz and everyone else associated with Alex Rider. Please make another Alex Rider film, Alex Pettyfer is so hot! Just good news they is going to be a point blanc film!!!

Alex stared in disbelief at Mr Blunt "You have possibly got to be kidding me"

Mr Blunt looked at Alex dangerously " I don't kid"

"I'm not doing another mission" said Alex darkly, staring determinedly in to Mr. Blunt's cold eyes

"You haven't got a choice, if you refuse, your house keeper what is her name again... oh I remember Jack" he spat the word out as if it were poisonous. " Jack will be removed the country the moment the word 'no' leaves your mouth"

Alex thought for a moment and looked at Mr Blunt. It was either a mission or no family. He couldn't loose another person in his life. "Fine," he growled, angry that he had been pressured to risk his life again. "I'll do your mission"

"Good" said Mr Blunt, though there was absolutely no expression in the man's voice. "This time you will not be going alone"

"I won't?" asked Alex with a look of annoyance on his face. If there was anything good to come out of a mission for MI6, a partner could not be it.

"No" said Mr Blunt simply. Then he pressed and held down a button on his desk. "Mrs Jones, bring them in" he spoke in a bored voice into his intercom

The door opened and Mrs Jones walked in followed by Wolf, Eagle,Bear and Fox

"Wolf, Eagle, Bear, Fox?" asked Alex, a small smile spreading across his face. It had been a while since he'd seen his old friends, and he was more than happy to be reunited.

"Cub? What are you doing here?" asked Wolf, clearly surprised to see Alex.

"Gentlemen, Please have a seat" said Mr Blunt, gesturing to a row of chairs across from him.

They all sat down, Mr Blunt glared at Mrs Jones "Where is she?" he demanded

"She was supposed to be here" said Mrs Jones looking annoyed, yet slightly worried.

Alex, Wolf, Eagle, Bear and Fox exchanged looks between each other. Suddenly the door slammed opened. Everyone turned to see a girl standing there. She was breathing hard, and her hair was hanging around her face. She was wearing jeans, high heeled boots, a jean jacket. She had on some make up and wore one plain silver watch that looked a bit old. A gold Chinese symbol dangled on a chain around her neck

"Hi everyone..." she said brightly, offering a smile and meeting everybody's eyes before continuing. "Did you start without me?

Many thanks to my beta reader Bow and Archer girl, you rock!!!


	3. meet the group

Alex Rider: Alex and a new agent

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Anthony Horowitz and everyone else associated with Alex Rider.

A\N: Many thanks to my beta, she's a star!

Mr Blunt looked at Jessica "Your late", he hissed

Jessica looked at her watch "Am I really? Oops" she dropped into a chair while she waved her hand "By all means, carry on"

"Alex, you already know these gentlemen, Jessica these are your partners for the mission, Wolf, Eagle, Bear, Fox and Alex Rider. He spat out Alex's name with disgust. Alex shot him a dirty look, then turned back to the girl.

"Please, Mr Blunt, " she said, giggling softly. "Call me Jess!"

He surveyed Jess, Jess returned his glaze, and then looked quickly away.

"She's a girl!" cryed Wolf in amazement "She wouldn't last five minutes"

Jessica raised an eyebrow at him, as if dismissing him as foolish. "Excuse me, Mr Frog or whatever your name is, you don't know me, trust me I can handle myself and you know what I don't actually want to be put with a bunch of brainless losers, I can fight my own missions" she looked hotly into Mr Blunt's eyes.

"Jessica, you need partners on this mission" said Mrs Jones It's not that your not one of our very best agents, because you are and we know you can handle yourself on missions, but your going to need help on this mission, this is one of the toughest any of you have faced and only working as a team," she paused, looking at each of the assembled audience in the eye before continuing, "Can you complete this task".

Mr Blunt scanned them all. "You'll all be travelling to North Carolina, where a man Riley Smith lives. He's one of the top men in the underground scene; he owns a hotel complex, where you will all be staying. I want you to gather evidence on why his employees or anyone in the underground scence keeps going missing and I want you to show me that evidence" he growled meanicingly. "Immediately"

Suddenly a mobile phone started to ring (Theme to Thunderbirds) Who's mobile phone is that ringing? asked Mr Blunt with a searing hot poker look in his eyes

Jess pulled out her phone "Jess" She said perkily into it "Yeah, o.k. be there soon, Yep bye" she hung up She looked at Mrs Jones, a question in her eyes "When are we leaving for this mission?" she asked

"Your going to a training camp in Devon for a week first, just to make sure your all ready for this trip" said Mrs Jones she replied "You'll all be picked up tomorrow morning at 06:00 am."

Jess stood up "Are you going somewhere, Jessica?" asked Mr Blunt; it sounded to Alex as if he was daring Jes to leave.

"Yeah, well we've done the whole meet and greet, you gave us a brief summary of what the mission is. We're going training tomorrow, we'll come back, you'll give us a deeper summary of what we are going to do, Smithers will give us the gadgets and we'll be off, I've got to be somewhere now, so if you don't mind..." She trailed off, taking another couple of steps towards the door.

"You can't leave, were not finished" Mr Blunt groaned.

"Mr Blunt don't have a heart attack, we'll have another debriefing when we all get back from the camp, Mrs Jones, she said sweetly, "That suit brings out the colour of your eyes, I'll see you guys tomorrow". She waved, then walked out.

"I can't believe her" shouted Mr Blunt angrily

"Alan..." said Mrs Jones, quite worried about Jessica

"You can all leave" said Mr Blunt brusquely

"The drivers will pick you up at 6 am tomorrow morning" Mrs Jones promptly picked up

"See you tomorrow, Cub" said Wolf, fondly ruffling the boy's hair before following his friends out the door.

"Yeah, bye Wolf" Alex smiled to himself, _I think I'm going to like having Jessica as a partner._

Thanks to my reviewers.


	4. airplane talk

Alex Rider: Alex and a new agent

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Anthony Horowitz and everyone else associated with Alex Rider. By the way according to Anthony Horowitz who wrote the screenplay for the film Stormbreaker! It's bear, not snake Even though it says Snake in the book. By the way, my muse was being mean on this chapter!

A\N: Even though I live in the U.K., I've just heard the dreadful news about Virgina Tech, my thoughts are with the victims and the familys at this time. God bless you all.

The next morning Alex walked onto a small private plane to fit Wolf, Eagle, Bear and Fox sitting there

"Hey Cub" said Wolf

Fox, Bear and Eagle looked at Alex and went back to playing battleships

Alex sat down just as the intercom started crackling "Gentlemen, we will be arriving in Devon in 2 hours and 22 minutes

"Where's the girl?" asked Wolf

"According to this letter, Jessica will meet us there" snapped Eagle

An hour and half into the flight Alex's phone beeped, Alex took it out from his pocket and read the message from Tom _let me guess, your saving the world_ Alex laughed to himself and looked up to find Wolf looking at him, an eyebrow raised coolly.

"Everything all right Cub?"

"Yeah" said Alex smiling broadly

"So how you been, Cub?" asked Wolf trying not to show he was secretly worried about the kid's saftey

"I'm fine" said Alex "How have you been?" he returned the question

"Good, you know can't talk about what I do much" Wolf swung his gaze out one of the small windows.

Alex nodded slowly "Yeah, know what you mean"

Wolf laughed "Let me tell you something Cub, you've got it bad" The older man returned Alex's gaze; his eyes were lit up with excitement

"Excuse me?" asked Alex. Wolf acknowledged the sudden anxious note in his voice.

Wolf leant forward "From the minute the girl walked into the office, you fell head over heels for her"

Alex blushed "No, it's not like that"... his words were dieing in his throat

Wolf leant back in his seat, smiling sagely "Isn't it?"

A\N: O.k. guys, will update soon after I recieve reviews.


	5. The warning

Alex Rider: Alex and a new agent

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Anthony Horowitz and everyone else associated with Alex Rider. Many thanks to my wonderful reviewers and if I haven't replied to your reviews, I'm sorry but email alerts have been down! Also many thanks to my fantatsic beta, who's a massive credit to these stories. Some of this scence may seem like the Stormbreaker film scence, so apolgies ahead incase I've offended anyone!

_Devon, England_

3 hours later, Alex, Wolf, Eagle, Bear and Fox walked over to the begining of the assult course, only to see Jessica already waiting for them "So you made it then" snapped Eagle

"Couldn't miss the opportunity to watch you guys screw up, now could I?" retorted Jessica, a malicious gleam in her eyes.

"Watch your mouth" said Eagle, his eyes flashing dangerously

Jessica stuck out her chin "Or what?" she sneered

He threw a punch, she caugh his arm and flipped him over her shoulder, easily, like it was a she was shooing away. She shoved the heel of her boot on his throat.

"Listen up all of you", she growled, glowering at each and every person assembled around her, "I don't care that you hate me or you don't think that I can do the job, I'm not here scrambling for anyone's approval, I'm here because I know how to take care of myself and if any of you decide to take me on then fine, because I'll fight you all the way", she glared down at Eagle on the ground "Understand?" she asked

"Yes" he choked Jess moved her foot and Eagle stood up

"Let's get started" said Wolf

_4 days later_

Jessica, Wolf, Alex, Eagle, Fox, Bear had finished the assult course "We have the night mission tonight, we'll meet here at 8" said Wolf, he threw a dark look at Jessica "Try not to be late"

They all began to walk off to their seperate ways "Jess". She turned to see Alex hurrying to catch up with her

"Yeah" she said, Alex was quiet; she could see him arguing with himself over something. "Alex? What did you want?"

"Nothing" he stared at her for a moment, then spluttered, "Doesn't matter" he rushed off

Jess watched his departing back and laughed to herself _Get a grip Jess she thought to herself you can't date anyone" _She sighed and continued walking.

A man dressed in black stepped out from behind the tree and smiled.

A\N: Will update soon, please review.


	6. Nighttime failure

Disclaimer: All characters belong to the wonderful Mr Anthony Horowitz and anyone else associated with Alex!

Jessica and any other characters not metioned in the Alex Rider books, or films belong to me.

A\N: Thanks once again, to you the fantastic AR fans! You Rule!

_Midnight,somewhere in the English countryside, Devon, England._

Wolf, Eagle, Bear, Fox, Alex and Jess were crawling through the swamp "What are you doing?" whispered Fox

Wolf pulled out the map and a little torch and turned it on, suddenly the whole area was flooded in light and soldiers surrounded them with guns on all of them "Stand down K-Unit, you have failed the exercise" the soldier sneered

_Rundown house, outskirts of training camp,_

"This is your bloody fault" snapped Eagle at Wolf who was staring out of the small window

"Only complete morons turn a light on during the night exercise, were going to be kicked out" snarled Fox

"Any ideas how were getting out of here? asked Bear

Alex watched Jess walking around the house, she was staring at the floor and stamping her foot, everyone was looking at her "What are you doing?" asked Wolf

Jessica stamped on another piece of floor "Bingo" she whispered

Everyone was staring at her, she turned to face them "What?" she asked

"What the hell are you doing?" growled Eagle

Jess took off her jacket and pulled a torch out of her pocket "Why you guys are standing around bickering like an old married couple, I'm getting the hell out of here" she walked over to the floor, bent down and lifted the metal covering off the floor

"How did you know that was there?" asked Alex

"I'm not just a pretty face" said Jess smiling at Alex

Alex smiled at her until Fox interrupted them

"We can't all fit down there" he said

"No" said Jess with a twinkle in her eyes, she looked at them all "But I can"

"Go on" said Eagle

Jess handed her jacket to Alex "Be careful" he said

"Always am" said Jess smiling before stepping down into the manhole

Alex watched her disappear, _please be safe _he thought to himself.

_Outskirts of training camp_

Jess lifted the metal cover and pulled herself out, she surveyed the area and started jogging over to the little cabin when the 4 soldiers who had put them all in that run down house were sitting down to a nice cup of tea and chocolate cake "Did you see barbie with them?" asked one of the soldiers

"Yeah, shouldn't she be at a shopping centre or something?

They all started laughing, Jess noticed the piece of wood holding the cavern from rolling, a smile appeared on her face and she locked the door and moved the blank of wood

"Jeremy are we moving?"

"Help!" the 4 soldiers started screaming, Jess gave a little wave at them and she saw the 2 guards rushing after it, she rushed over and pulled a hair pin out of her pocket and started jiggling with the lock, the door opened and Jess smiled at the shocked looks on Wolf, Eagle, Bear and Fox's face, Alex smiled at her

"Thanks Jess" said Wolf sticking out his hand

"My pleasure" said Jess taking his hand and shaking it "Let's get out of here"

"Exactly, how did you get rid of the guards? asked Eagle with a flicker of curiosity

"If I tell you that, I'll have to kill you" said Jess taking her jacket out of Alex's arms, her fingers touch Alex's arm, their eyes connected

"Thanks, see you all later" she quickly rushed off

"I'm never going to underestimate her again" said Eagle laughing

"Between her and Cub, we've got trouble and trouble" said Fox

"Yeah" said Bear in agreement they all walked off

Wolf touched Alex's shoulder "Nothing going on?" he raised an eyebrow and walked off

_Oh god, someone help me _thought Alex he walked off

The person stepped out from behind the tree and let out a low laugh, a car pulled up and the person got in.

A\N: Thanks to all you wonderful reviewers!


	7. Corporal Stevens wants an apology

Disclaimer: All characters belong to the wonderful Mr Anthony Horowitz and anyone else associated with Alex!

Jessica and any other characters not metioned in the Alex Rider books, or films belong to me.

A\N: Many thanks once again to my beta, bow and archer girl, she rules and to the Alex Rider fans, your fantastic! At the end is a preview of the next chapter.

_MI6 Headquaters, somehwere in London._

It was a dark and stormy morning over London. Alex Rider walked into Mr Blunt's office to find Wolf, Eagle, Bear and Fox already sitting there and a man who Alex didn't recongize. "Sit down Alex." said Mr Blunt coldly.

Alex sat down and looked at Wolf with a puzzled expression on his face Wolf shrugged his shoulders. The door opened and Mrs Jones walked in "She'll be here in 5 minutes."

_5.1 minutes later,_

Mr Blunt looked at Mrs Jones "Where is she?" he growled in an icily-cold meancing tone

"I don't know Alan," said Mrs Jones, checking her watch.

Suddenly the door swung open with a loud bang and Jessica strolled in. Blunt spun around "You're-"

"-Late" Jessica finished Blunt's sentence, clearly out of breath. "I know, I know." She sat down in the empty chair next to Alex "But, in my defence, you try getting across the city in less than 5 minutes in the morning rush hour. Hey Alex." She said smiling widely at Alex

"Hey" said Alex smiling shyly back at her

"This is Corporal Stevens, he's soliders were the one's who went over the cliff." said Mr Blunt

"I want her to be punished Mr Blunt" snapped Corporal Stevens

"Oh, please." muttered Jessica sarcastically

Everyone looked at Jessica "She could have killed them, she has no respect for people..."

"Hang on a second!" Jessica said, jolting to her feet with a shocked expression on her face "I have no respect for people? So what your soliders are innocent?"

"They did their job" said Corporal Stevens

"Oh, did they? and does their job description at any point involve locking people into houses? Or calling them barbie? Or saying they belong in a shopping centre?

Everyone looked at the corporal "I want an apology now." he barked at Jessica

"No" said Jessica; her anger was clear on her face "I won't apolgize because I didn't do anything wrong. Your soliders need personality transplants and counselling so they can learn respect for people."

"You rude little girl." he raised his hand to slap her when his wrist was caught, he spun around to see Eagle "Let me go" he snapped

"You want to touch her, your going to have to go through me." he said quietly

"Corporal Stevens" said Mrs Jones "The meeting has finished."

Corporal Stevens walked out slamming the door behind him. Jess turned to face Eagle "Thanks" she said, a relieved smile on her lips.

"Your welcome"

"Well" said Mrs Jones "You will leave for North Carolina tomorrow, you have to be at Heathrow Airport at 6 am, your flight leaves at 10am, you will then arrive at JFK, where you will get another flight to North Carolina. These are your identites" she said handing around folders.

"What about gadget's for this mission?" asked Alex

"Don't worry about gadgets," said Mrs Jones with a soft twinkle in her eye "You'll get them soon enough."

"You can go." said Mr Blunt dismissing them

"Becareful" said Mrs Jones

"See you later Cub, Jess." said Wolf walking out with Eagle, Bear and Fox

"Hey Jess?" asked Alex softly

"Yeah? asked Jess , turning to face him

"Do you want to get a drink somewhere?" he asked blushing

A small smile appeared across her face "Yeah, sure"

"Jessica" said Mrs Jones "I needed to have a word in private with you"

Jess looked at Alex "I'm sorry Alex, i'm going to be caught up here for a while, how about I buy you a drink while were waiting for the flight tomorrow?"

Alex looked at Jess with a guttered expression on his face "Sure." he said. He smiled at her "See you tomorrow."

Jess watched Alex's departing back wishing that she was going with him. She looked at Mrs Jones "You wanted a word?"

**Preview of chapter 8:**

Wolf, Bear, Fox, Eagle and Alex were drinking coffee "You o.k?" asked Wolf looking closely at Alex

Alex looked at him "Yeah, why shouldn't I be?" he asked in confusion

"Look cub, this is none of my business, but if you like her as much as it shows you do, tell her. Tell her quick before anyone else decides they want her."

"I don't know how to say it Wolf." admitted Alex, sheepishly staring into his coffee.

Wolf shurgged his shoulders "I can't help you there Cub, the time will come when you find the words."

A wolf whistle was heard. They all turned their heads "Oh my god" said Alex


	8. At the airport surprise guest

_Disclaimer: All characters belong to the wonderful Mr Anthony Horowitz and anyone else associated with Alex!_

_Jessica and any other characters not metioned in the Alex Rider books, or films belong to me._

_A\N: Many thanks once again to my beta, bow and archer girl, she rules and to the Alex Rider fans, your fantastic! I'm sorry this has taken so long, so put away the pitchforks. For you people out there, who doesn't think Alex has enough action, I promise more Alex action in the next chapter, but this chapter and the previous chapters were just introducing the characters and the mission. At the end is a preview of the next chapter._

_Ian Rider's house, London 3.30am_

Jack Starbright walked into Alex's room "Alex, it's time to get up" she said yawning

"It's only half past 3." moaned Alex

"You'll miss your flight" said Jack switching on the lamp

Alex groaned and pulled the covers over his head, suddenly Jack pulled the covers off the bed.

"Come on lazy bug, go get dressed and I'll go make your breakfast for you."

"Thanks Jack" he said sarcastically as she walked out.

_10 minutes later_

Alex walked down the stairs and into the kitchen to find toast with jam and cup of tea sitting on the side "Thanks Jack" he said sitting down, running a hand through his hair

"Do you need me to give you a lift to Heathrow?" she asked yawning once again

"Yeah, please." said Alex munching on his toast

"Cool" said Jack "I'll go get dressed, you finish your breakfast." she walked off, humming cheerily

_Heathrow airport, London, 6am_

Alex Rider strolled into Heathrow airport, pulling his suitcase behind. He stopped and surveyed all the people rushing around. He saw Wolf, Eagle, Bear and Fox sitting at a coffee bar trying to fit in- and he suppressed a laugh, because they were failing miserably. He walked over to them.

"Hey everyone" he said smiling softly

"Alright Cub?" asked Wolf suddenly he was elbowed by Fox "What was that for?" he asked rubbing his side

"Alex remember" grunted Fox

"Sorry, Alex" said Wolf

"That's alright" said Alex.

_30 minutes later, Heathrow Airport_

Wolf, Bear, Fox, Eagle and Alex were drinking coffee "You o.k?" asked Wolf looking closely at Alex

Alex looked at him "Yeah, why shouldn't I be?" he asked in confusion

"Look cub, this is none of my business, but if you like her as much as it shows on your face, tell her. Tell her quick before anyone else decides they want her."

"I don't know how to say it Wolf." admitted Alex, sheepishly staring into his coffee.

Wolf shurgged his shoulders "I can't help you there Cub, the time will come when you find the words."

A wolf whistle was heard. They all turned their heads "Oh my god..." said Alex, raising his eyebrows and stifling a laugh; the man was looking a little loopy "Smithers?"

Smithers walked over "Hello everybody." He smiled at them "This is exciting."

"Smithers, are you coming with us?" asked Alex

"Yes, just for the first few days." He looked around "Let me guess, she hasn't turned up yet?"

"No." said Wolf looking at Smithers with a horrified expression as he took in Smithers outfit choice jeans, a pineapple shirt and brown sandals with white socks.

"Don't worry," said Smithers with a twinkle in his eye, he smelled the cup of coffee, and pulled a face of distgust (SP) "Isn't there any tea?"

_18 minutes later_

Jessica sidled over to the guys "Hey everyone," she looked at Smithers "Smithers?" she asked with a raised eyebrow

"Jessica" said Smithers lightly "How are you?"

"I'm good Smithers, thanks. And yourself?" she asked

"I'm excellent...

"Excuse me,"said Fox "Hate to break up the reunion, but it's time to go check our luggage."

_British Airways Plane, Destination: JFK_

Wolf, Eagle, Bear, Fox, Alex, Jess and Smithers boarded the plane and began to find their seats. Wolf, Smithers and Bear were sitting next to each other, Fox and Eagle were sitting next to a middle aged man and Alex was surprised when Jess sat next to him.

"Hey Alex." she said smiling at him

"Hi, uh Jess" he watched her take off her baseball cap and her hair fell elegantky around her face

"Is there something wrong?" she asked noticing him staring at her

"No, nothing's wrong." he said smiling at her, suddenly a guy sat down next to Jess

"Hello, I'm Tom Anderson." he stuck his hand out

"Jess," said Jess shaking his hand

"Pleasure to meet you Jess," he said smiling a wide smile at her "And you are?" he asked looking at Alex

"Alex Rider." said Alex taking Tom's hand and squeezing it hard while looking him directly in the eye

"Nice to meet you to," he rubbed his hand and noticed the travel monopoly on Jessica's lap "Are you going to play it?"

"Yeah," said Jessica "Would you like to join me and Alex?"

He looked directly at Alex "I would love to."

_Alan Blunt's office, London_

Alan Blunt, Mrs Jones and a mysterious man were sitting in Mr Blunt's office

"The private jet leaves in an hour for North Carolina." said Blunt in an icy cold voice.

"You should wait until they come back from this." said Mrs Jones

"They will need all the help they can get." said the mysterious guy in a quiet voice

"I agree," said Mr Blunt, he addressed the mysterious guy "Keep space between you and them, you are dismissed" he said in a blunt tone.

The guy walked out while Mrs Jones pondered had Alan made the right decision this time?

A\N: I hope you like and here is the preview of chapter 9.

"This?" asked Wolf

Jessica shook her head "No."

"This looks good on me." said Eagle

"You look like Del-Boy." said Jessica

"I look pretty hot." said Fox

"NO!" said Jessica exasperatedly; those men were driving her up the wall!

Smithers looked at her before he could speak she shook her head.

Alex came out of a dressing room wearing a suit. "Well?" he asked

"Nope, try a different suit."

Bear came out of another in a bright green top "How do I look?"

Jessica shrieked in frustration.

A\N: Hope you all like, please review


	9. Formalwear? You have to be kidding

Disclaimer: All characters belong to the wonderful Mr Anthony Horowitz and anyone else associated with Alex! Jessica and any other characters not metioned in the Alex Rider books, or films belong to me. British Airways doesn't belong to me either!

A\N: Many thanks once again to my beta, bow and archer girl, she rules and to the Alex Rider fans, your fantastic! I'm sorry this has taken so long! There will be some action from Alex in this chapter, but more in the next chapter! I heard that Alex Pettyfer won't be resuming his role of Alex Rider for point blanc, does anyone know if this is true?

_British Airways flight_

Alex, Jess and Tom had finished playing monopoly when Tom spoke.

"So Jess," he drawled "How is it that a hot girl like you doesn't have a boyfriend?"

Jess smiled at him. "How could you possibly know that I don't have a boyfriend?"

"Because, most guys wouldn't let a girl as stunning as you, out of their sights." He smiled at her

"Well thanks," she said "Excuse me." She said standing up and pushing past Tom

"Where are you going?" asked Tom

"Toilet." Replied Jess shortly

Alex watched as Jess disappeared into the bathroom, suddenly he grabbed Tom's shirt.

"What are you doing?" asked Tom with a shocked expression on his face

"Listen to me," he growled "You touch her, I'll put you in hospital, understand?"

"I understand." He wimpered

He let go of Tom shirt and saw Wolf and Bear looking at him, Bear nodded while Wolf winked.

Jess came back and sat back down, she noticed that Tom's face was white.

"Is everything o.k?" She asked

"Yeah." said Alex smiling at Tom

"Everything is fine," said Tom "Excuse me." He turned his back on them and shut his eyes.

_4 hours later, British airways flight_

Alex flicked through his magazine, he looked at his watch another 2 hours until they landed at JFK and another 3 hours until they got on the flight to North Carolina. Suddenly Jess's head fell onto Alex's shoulder. He smiled at her sleeping. He took his jacket and placed it over her shoulder, she snuggled closer into Alex and he placed his magazine down and shut his eyes.

_Charlotte/Douglas International Airport_

Wolf, Eagle, Bear, Fox, Smithers, Alex and Jess stood around waiting for a taxi to take them to the hotel.

"Be right back." Said Jess walking off

"Where are you going?" asked Wolf

Jess looked at him and said sarcastically, "Duh, to powder my nose."

"Can't it wait?" moaned Bear "We've been flying for hours, all I want to do is go relax."

"Sorry," said Jess with a twinkle in her eyes "It can't wait."

_25 minutes later,_

Jess walked back over to them all "Hey." She said

"You've been gone forever." snapped Wolf

"Did you guys bring tuxs with you?" she asked

"Excuse me?" asked Eagle "Did you just say tux's?"

"Yeah," said Jess "You need them for dinner."

"We don't do tux's." Said Fox

"Or formalwear, for that matter." Said Smithers

Jess eyed them. "Yeah, it shows, follow me."

"Where are we going?" asked Alex

Jess smiled at them, "Shopping."

Alex, Wolf, Eagle, Bear, Fox and Smithers all looked at each other with horrified expressions on their faces.

_Coopers formal wear,_

"This?" asked Wolf

Jessica shook her head "No."

"This looks good on me." said Eagle

"You look like Del-Boy." said Jessica

"I look pretty hot." said Fox

"NO!" said Jessica exasperatedly; those men were driving her up the wall!

Smithers looked at her before he could speak she shook her head.

Alex came out of a dressing room wearing a suit. "Well?" he asked

"Nope, try a different suit."

Bear came out of another in a bright green top "How do I look?"

Jessica shrieked in frustration. She stood up and started taking suits off the rails.

"What are you doing?" asked Bear

She began handing suits out, "Go try these on." she said

"Hey, where are you going? asked Alex

"To go try something on, why?"

"Nothing." Said Alex.

_25 minutes later,_

Jess came out of the changing room wearing a black suit, and black high heels with a black mac layed over her arm.

"You guys looked great." She said smiling at them all in front of her

"You look amazing." Muttered Alex

"Thanks." Said Jess smiling at Alex

"We should get going," Said Wolf "We have a mission to complete."

A\N: This chapter was difficult, hope you liked, please review and here is the preview of chapter 10.

"This is my neice, Holly." Said Eagle

"Hey, what's up?" asked Jess

"Pleasure to meet you both, I'm Riley Smith, owner of this hotel. I would like a word."

A\N: I hope you like!


	10. Dinner dance

**Disclaimer: Disclaimer: All characters belong to the wonderful Mr Anthony Horowitz and anyone else associated with Alex! Jessica and any other characters not mentioned in the Alex Rider books or films belong to me. Also You must be by Gina Rene doesn't belong to me.**

**A\N: I first must apologize to you all. I have taken so long to update and I do have major reasons, I had a serious case of writers block, I passed my first year at college and have started my second year and the work is harder and I had flu and on Friday, I turn 18! In the next couple of chapters the characters have different names, because they are on a mission. At the end**** will be a preview of chapter 11.**

Alex walked into the hotel room he was sharing with Fox who was pretending to be his uncle and saw Fox struggling with his tie.

"Nice tie, going somewhere?" Alex asked smiling as he watched the solider trying to get his tie right.

"We have a dinner party to attend, formal wear is required," Fox snapped throwing his tie down in frustration.

"Do you want a hand?" Alex asked

Fox looked at Alex. "O.K," He said.

Alex walked over to Fox and began sorting out Fox's tie.

"We each have different names," Fox said. "I'm Seth, you're Mitchell, Mitch for short, Eagle is Kevin, Bear is Jeff, Wolf is David, Mr Smithers is Kevin and Jess is Holly."

"Got it," Alex said admiring his handiwork of the tie.

"Thanks, now go get changed."

"Yes uncle." Alex said falling into routine and walking into the bathroom.

_30 minutes later,_

Alex walked into the ballroom to find it a hive of activity. The women were walking around in dresses of all different colours and lengths. The men looked like penguins in their tuxes. Alex looked around and spotted Fox already rendezvousing with the rest of the team. He walked over and the guys turned to look at him.

"Allow me to introduce my nephew, Mitchell," Fox said laying a hand on Alex's shoulder.

"Pleasure to meet you all," Alex said; he acted like he had never met the guys before.

"RS alert." Wolf whispered just loud enough so Alex could hear it.

They all turned their attention to see a medium sized man in a tailored tux surrounded by bodyguards.

"So that is Riley Smith, I always pictured him taller," Bear spoke quietly.

Suddenly a hush fell across the room.Alex, Wolf, Eagle, Bear, Fox and Mr. Smithers turned along with the rest of the guests to see Jess standing there in a purple floor length dress with a massive spilt down the front just stop before it reach her belly button and a split down her back. Her makeup and hair were perfect and a silver charm bracelet dangled from her right wrist. Alex thought that she was incredibly hot and felt butterflies in his stomach, as she approached them with the gaze of every person transfixed on her.

"Good evening uncle," she said smiling at Eagle.

"Gentlemen, allow me to introduce my niece, Holly," he said indicating Jess.

"Good evening, Holly," everyone said.

"Holly, this is Seth, Mitchell, Jeff, David and Kevin," Eagle said.

"Nice to meet you all," Holly said softly.You Must Be by Gina Rene began to play.

Alex stepped forward."Would you like to dance?" he asked Jess.

"O.K," Jess said taken back by Alex's offer.

Alex and Jess walked onto the dance floor. Alex placed his arms around Jess's back while she placed her arms around his neck. They began dancing when Alex noticed the majority of the guys with their eyes on Jess, he tightened his grip and pulled her closer and she laid her head on his shoulder.

"How are you?" Alex asked.

"Good. Yourself?" Jess asked her eyes closed as she smelt Alex's cologne.

"I'm cool. You're a wonderful dancer."

"You're not too bad yourself." Jess said smiling mischievously

"Why thank you." Alex said, smiling back.

Alex thought about how great it would be to cup her face and gently lay his lips on hers. He didn't realize that Jess wanted to kiss him to, that she wanted to be in his arms all night long.

The song ended tastefully in a symphony of strings.Jess smiled softly, her face flushed with colour. Alex offered her his arm, and she took it tentatively; like she wasn't quite sure of herself.He led her out into the garden, and he was overly aware that more than fifty pairs of eyes were locked on their retreating backs.He laughed softly to himself.

"What is it?" Jess asked, her eyes smiling.

"I guess I'm not the only one who thinks you look amazing." Another flame of colour overtook her face. She could feel it licking at the back of her neck.

"You look rather dashing tonight, also. You didn't notice the girls?"

"None but you." he mentally kicked himself. What was he doing?! He shouldn't get involved!

They walked for a few moments in silence. The night was alive with the scent of exotic flowers, and the sound of a fountain could be heard in the distance.

"Jessica, can I ask you something?" Instantly, he knew he had said wrong. She had been walking close to him, and he felt her stiffen then stop.

He turned to look at her. Her eyes were narrowed, and her expression was stony.

"My name is Jess,' she growled darkly. "Don't call me Jessica." With a last glare in his direction she turned on her heel and stalked away.

He sighed, angry with himself, then followed her, calling, "Jess! Wait a second! I'm sorry!"

He caught up to her and grabbed her arm, determined to make her understand that it was an honest mistake.

She caught him off guard when she whirled around and threw herself at him. The kiss was unexpected, but not at all unpleasant.

It was when he was halfway done exploring her mouth that someone cleared their throat.

Jess and Alex broke apart, neither looking the other in the eye.

All Alex could think about was the taste of her lip gloss and the smell of her perfume.

Likewise, Jess could still feel the tingle of his lips against hers.

"Am I interrupting?" Eagle was standing under a lamppost looking very uncomfortable. Alex glanced at Jess.

"Um, no. Not at all. I think I'm going to go find Uncle Seth…." With that he hurried away

A man walked over to Eagle and Jess.

"Excuse me, Mr. Kevin," the man said addressing Eagle. "Miss?" he asked"

This is my niece, Holly." Said Eagle

"Hey, what's up?" asked Jess

"Pleasure to meet you both; I'm Riley Smith, owner of this hotel. I would like a word."

"Can we help you?" Eagle asked.

"I just wanted to say welcome to my hotel and if you need anything, please come and see either myself or a member of the staff."

"Thank you," Eagle said.

"Well, good evening," Riley said walking away in the direction Alex had gone.

"He gives me the creeps," Jess whispered.

"Me too; come on, let's go."They walked off, following Riley Smith.

* * *

Riley was walking back to the hotel when Mr. Mysterious bumped into him.

"Excuse me!" Riley snapped.

"Sorry," Mr. Mysterious said.

Riley stormed into the hotel.

Mr. Mysterious pulled out a mobile phone and pressed a button.

"It's done," He snapped the phone shut, looked around and strolled off into the night with his leather coat flapping in wind.

**A\N: I hope you all enjoyed, h****ere is the preview of chapter 11**

"Mrs. Jones, is something the matter?" Blunt asked in an icy-cold tone.

"It's Sam," she said.

"What about him?" Blunt asked.

"He's been killed," Mrs. Jones said quietly.

**A\N: OK, so who is Mr Mysterious? Who is Sam? You'll find out who Sam is if you hit the review button.**


	11. Bad news

**Disclaimer: Disclaimer: All characters belong to the wonderful Mr Anthony Horowitz and anyone else associated with Alex! Jessica and any other characters not mentioned in the Alex Rider books or films belong to me.**

**A\N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I am so sorry updates are taking so long, college is driving me crazy at the minutes, so updates will be rare until July. At the end will be a preview of chapter 12****, so enjoy!**

_MI6 Headquarters,_

"Mrs. Jones, is something the matter?" Alan Blunt asked in an icy-cold tone.

"It's Sam," she sadly said.

"What about him?" Blunt asked exasperatedly.

"He's been killed," Mrs. Jones quietly said.

"Make sure his next of kin is informed," Blunt dictated.

"But-"

"No buts Mrs. Jones, everyone loses someone around here. You're dismissed," he snapped turning his back on her.

_

* * *

_

North Carolina,

Alex sat at the table in the room he shared with Fox alongside Wolf.

"So what I heard is that you kissed Jess last night," Wolf said with a twinkle in his eye.

"It was a mistake," Alex announced.

"Why are you denying yourself happiness?" Wolf asked leaning back in his chair, shocked at how quick Alex had dismissed what had taken place last night.

"Because you can't get to close to anyone in this job," Alex admitted.

The door opened and Fox, Eagle, Bear and Smithers walked in.

"Where's Jess?" Wolf asked.

"Getting dressed," Eagle replied. "We ran into Riley Smith last night."

"What did he want?" Fox asked, intrigued.

"He just wanted to say hello and if we ever needed anything to see him or a member of staff," Eagle said through a mouthful of coffee.

The door opened once again and Jess walked in. Her hair hung loosely around her face and she was wearing a black gypsy shirt, jean shorts and a pair of black flip-flops.

"Good morning," she greeted the room. "Alex," she added, throwing a huge smile in his direction. Alex continued to stare at his paper.

"Today we are going to move into phase two of the plan," Wolf stated, taking control. "Fox, you going to watch Riley from the lounge area, Smithers will be staying here; I will be taking the dining room; Eagle and Bear you will take the casino; Alex you and Jess are going to hang around the pool."

"That's fine by me," Jess replied glancing at Alex- who was ignoring her- before she walked out, slamming the door behind her.

Alex stood up. "Bye," he muttered following Jess with his head hung low.

_Poolside, An hour later,_

Alex sat on his sun lounger flicking through a magazine, completely aware that Jess was on the sun lounger next to him, scanning the poolside over the top of her sunglasses.

After another ten minutes of silence, Jess finally spoke.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No," Alex replied shortly, not taking his eyes off the magazine for even one second.

"Are you mad at me for last night?" Jess asked.

"No," Alex repeated.

"Fine," Jess responded standing up. If Alex wanted to play this game, she'd play along and she would win. She slipped out of her shorts and top, so she was left wearing her bikini.

Alex stared in awe at how the bikini clung perfectly to Jess's body as she walked over to the pool swaying her hips before diving in. He watched as she swam a couple of laps and then got out of the pool; he was utterly aware that every male had his eyes on her. She walked over to the sun lounger and sat down on it.

A couple of minutes later, a young man came over. His beach blonde hair shone in the sun, his blue eyes twinkled and his muscles showed through his tight white t-shirt.

"Excuse me?"

Alex and Jess looked at him.

"Can I help you?" Alex asked.

"I'm talking to _her_," the boy said, fixing his gaze on Jess.

"Can I help you?" Jess asked, repeating Alex's words.

"I'm Matt. Would you like to go to dinner?"

Before Jess had a chance to reply, Alex got there first.

"I'm sorry, but she is my girlfriend," he said with a radiant and sarcastic smile.

"Seriously?" the guy asked doubtfully.

"Absolutely," Alex replied moving to the sun lounger where Jess was sitting. He reached out, cupped her face and pulled her into a kiss.

Five minutes passed before Jess pulled away from Alex. The guy had disappeared and Alex watched as Jess stood and started putting her flip-flops on.

"What's wrong?" Alex asked.

Jess spun around to face Alex, her eyes brimming with tears.

"How _dare_ you! You ignore me, and then when someone else starts showing the slightest bit of interest in me, you act like the over-protective boyfriend. You have to choose who you want to be, because it's not fair to me," she snapped before walking off.

_Two hours later,_

Alex, Wolf, Eagle, Bear, Fox and Jess sat around a table in Fox and Alex's room waiting for Smithers to turn up.

Alex glanced at Jess who was being unusually quiet, a thing also noticed by the older members of the group; but on Wolf's orders, they were not allowed to say anything.

"Why are we here again?" Eagle asked throwing a paper aeroplane at Bear.

"Don't know. Mr. Smithers said he had something important to say," Wolf replied, sipping his pina colada.

"Do you know what's so important?" Bear asked.

"If I bloody well knew, we wouldn't be sitting here right now, would we?" Wolf snapped.

The door to the room opened and Smithers walked in.

"So sorry to keep you," he said with a smile.

"Why are we having this meeting?" Eagle asked getting straight to the point.

"We've had some bad news," Smithers solemnly said.

"What sort of bad news?" Fox asked.

Smithers looked into everyone's eyes, before landing on Jess's eyes.

"I'm so sorry," he said softly, watching as she shakily rose to her feet.

"No," Jess choked out.

"Sam was found dead in the early hours of this morning," Smithers explained aware that the rest of the team was silent and watching him and Jess.

Tears fell down Jess's face. "You're lying. Sam promised he would never leave me, you're lying," she sobbed.

"I wish to god I was," Smithers admitted placing a hand on Jess's shoulder before she pulled back.

"Leave me alone!" she shouted before rushing out of the room.

"Jess!" Alex called, standing up, contemplating on following her. His eyes were tortured, and a glance from Wolf made up his mind. He took a deep breath and followed her out of the room.

_Ten minutes later,_

Alex finally caught up to Jess who was sitting on a bench sobbing.

"Jess," he said softly, gently touching her shoulder. "I am so sorry for your loss."

"You didn't even know who Sam was," Jess snapped through tears.

"No, I don't," Alex acknowledged, not removing his hand from her shoulder.

"Sam is... was my brother. My parents were killed a couple of days before Christmas when I was fourteen. On Christmas day, my brother put our presents out and even tried to cook a turkey. I refused to open the presents or to eat the turkey and it hurt him. He didn't put me up for adoption, he worked for MI6 and raised me," she said wiping her tears before continuing. "Even if he wasn't always at home, he would never miss a single one of my talent shows, parents evenings or award evenings."

"That reminds me of my uncle," Alex said thinking fondly of Ian Rider, who had died on the Stormbreaker mission.

"I don't know what's going to happen to me. I have no one left," she said tears beginning to roll down her face again. "It's all my fault he's dead, I never got to tell him I loved him. I just want him back, I want my brother back," she sobbed as Alex pulled her into his arms and she sobbed against his chest.

"Ssh, it's not your fault," he said stroking her hair, unaware that mysterious man was watching them with a cell phone pressed to his ear.

"The news about Sam has been broken to her," he said before hanging up. He slipped the phone into his pocket and returned to watch Alex rock Jess back and forth like she was a baby.

**A\N: Ok, so Sam is Jess's brother and we just found out her parents were killed when she was younger. Here is a preview of chapter 12.**

"Where is she?" Wolf asked.

"Why? What's wrong?" Alex asked.

"Mr. Smithers has been kidnapped."

**A\N: Smithers has been kidnapped, will they find him in time? Will Alex and Jess begin to date? Will they be some major butt-kicking happening? Hit the review button for the next chapter.**


End file.
